Peeps
by coffee4106
Summary: Sticky objects flying across the room, smacking Ziva in the head.. do you think he will get away with it? Can Tony survive?


**PEEPS**

_Yes I'm on a sugar rush, waiting for the monsters to go to bed so I can grab that little Easter bunny and tie it up and steel its candy… it aint sneakin past me this year. By the way, I just have to share this funny about my kids tonight. My son asked why its called a honeymoon? I said well it's when you take your honey on a trip to celebrate that you just got married. My 8 yr old daughter goes. Well where does the moon come in? GOOOD QUESTION…. I had many ideas on that but none I could tell them… so I just said uhhh, Easter bunny is coming tonight!_

"Stop it Tony." Ziva mumbled as something landed on her desk just out of reach.

Tony laughed from his desk and looked around to see if anyone else was watching. He aimed, and shot again.

"Do you not have work to do?" She asked as she glanced at him, then at the thing that just bounced off her computer and hit the floor.

"Doh, that didn't go to the right place. Catch those Zeeeevah." He opened a new package, plopped one into his mouth and looked around, knowing Gibbs was close.

"Worried?" Ziva asked.

"No." He quickly took the object from his mouth and threw it as hard as he could at her.

Ziva looked up just in time to be smacked in the chest with the gooey sticky glob. It stuck then dropped to her desk, leaving her with the look of hate on her face. Her eyes went to slithers and seemed to turn jet black. Tony swore he saw smoke coming from her ears. He smiled, hoping this time his charm might work on her. It didn't.

"Knock it off Tony." Ziva yelled as she stood up and grabbed the yellow object off her desk. As she went to throw it, it stuck to her fingers and didn't fly across the room as she had expected it to. She flicked her hand again and let out a string of Hebrew words when it still didn't release.

"It sticks when its wet. Totally awesome stuff." Tony erupted in a fit of laughter and leaned back in his chair.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled again and finally got the sticky substance off her fingers. Just as she looked up, another soft object smacked her in the forehead.

"BULLSEYE. I AM THE KING." Tony announced as he jumped to his feet.

"King of Idiots. What is that?" Ziva walked around her desk headed in Tony's direction.

His smile faded as he saw the killing machine headed toward him. He quickly pulled the file cabinet drawer out to block her path. He reached down in his desk drawer and grabbed another marshmallow object, holding it up to her. "Peep." He said with a smile.

"Peep? What in whatever is a peep?" She used her foot to shove the file cabinet drawer closed with a bang.

"I'm not filling that in for you." Tony answered.

"TONY." She yelled as she stepped closer to him, knowing he was dying inside wondering what she was going to do to him.

"Hi Ziva. Want a Peep?" Tony backed as far as he could, but came to a stop against his desk.

"I don't want a Peep; I want to know what that is." She leaned around him and grabbed the marshmallow.

"It's a Peep, I'm trying to tell you." Tony dodged her hand.

"Peeps have been the best selling non-chocolate Easter candy over the last decade." Tim announced from his desk with a smile.

"Yes, cause they are marshmallow candy, coated in sugar." Tony added.

"The amount of Peeps chicks and bunnies eaten at Easter could more than circle the Earths circumference." Tim added with another smile.

"That's a lot of marshmallow." Tony smiled at Ziva, and then frowned at her glare. "Quick, Mcgoogle, more facts, hurry."

"Oh, here is a good one. In the 1950's, it took 27 hours to make just one Peep chick, today it takes 6 minutes. That's interesting." McGee smiled and looked up for Ziva approval.

"That is interesting." Ziva said as she glanced over to Tim.

"Keep going Mcgoogle, its working." Tony threw in as he smiled at Gibbs walking by.

Gibbs didn't even want to ask what it was about this time. He glanced at his agents and sat down at his desk, making a mental note to make sure Ziva drew no blood. He didn't want to explain it to the Director again.

"Peeps chicks and bunnies come in five colors. Yellow chicks are the most popular, followed by pink, lavender, blue and white." McGee looked up quickly knowing that one wasn't any help.

Gibbs laughed at the situation as he realized now it was over a Peep war. Ziva could win this one hands down. McGee had used the best reasons first, bad agent, bad agent. He was dying fast and Tony was going down first.

"I like the yellow ones personally. You Ziva? Wait, you haven't even tried one yet. Try it Ziva." Tony insisted as he reached back to grab another peep. He very gently reached out toward her, moving slowly incase she attacked.

She glanced quickly at Gibbs hoping for some kind of sign of approval, but only received a smile and shake of the head as he took a drink of his coffee. She didn't dare look over at McGee, knowing he was just as scared as Tony. She looked back at Tony and his pleading "save me" eyes and snatched the Peep out of his hand. She bit the chicks head off and chewed. Tony was holding his breath the whole time and slowly let it out.

Ziva didn't know if it was a taste she should like or should not like. It was marshmallow yes, but the sugar coating added just enough delight to …. Wait, happiness and delight? She spit the marshmallow candy out as fast as she could, which of course landed right on Tony's shoe.

"Uh, did you like it?" Tony asked as he tried to shake the chick head from his foot.

"No." She stepped closer to him, stuck the rest of the peep on her tongue, and quickly slapped it against Tony's forehead. She smiled.

"Ziva wins." Gibbs announced and tossed his cup in the garbage.


End file.
